midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hounds
THE HOUNDS The streets and alleys of Midian city are the hunting grounds for THE HOUNDS. Members of the Pack move through the city openly. They do not skulk in the shadows, they invite challenge. When you are stalked by a Hound, you will know it. Their eyes will follow you're every step. They will gauge you, challenge you, and test you. Those who appear weak, or afraid will be sensed as prey. A spectrum of beings who live for the chase. In fact, without the thrill of the pursuit, they’d have no interest in their quarry at all. If you become the object of a Hound’s affection, he will step up to you and utter a single word: “Run.” Every fibre of your being will be inclined to escape, but this is a mistake, because anyone who’s encountered the Hounds will tell you this: they will chase, they will catch, they will play, and they will feast. The Hounds also enjoy living, laughing, joking, sparring and indulging their senses. They work hard and play harder. The Pack is all important, above the well being of any individual member. The Hounds creed: When asked how far to go for the Pack they respond "To the Gates!" (of Hell) or "TTG". The Hounds use it as a greeting and affirmation. ---- Roles Available AFTER Evidence of GOOD ROLEPLAY (Given access by the gang leader) ---- CUR: A new or lower-ranked member of the Hounds brotherhood, on trial. Can engage in stalking/capture sexplay, among other things. Must defer to higher ranking members. (These are trial members and not full members of the brotherhood yet.) Note: If you are a Cur for over a month due to lack of roleplay with the group, you will be removed from the group WOLF: A full fledged member of the brotherhood. For a Cur to become a Wolf, a regular member must speak for him before he can be elevated to Wolf. Or the Canis sees something in the Cur that is impressive, he may give the Cur the honour of being Wolf. (Regular member) HOWLER: These are the elite warriors of the pack. The soldiers of chaos and destruction. These men live to fight for the brotherhood. Their honour is to one day die for the brotherhood in battle. HOUNDS HOWLER ALPHA The Apha of the Howlers, he is one rank below the Maugrim and stands next to the Canis as well with the Maugrim on important issues. MAUGRIM: Aranea Cullen (Second in command) Takes care of all Hounds business and relations if the Canis is unavailable and/or other affairs when the Canis needs. CANIS: -Nerio Yoshikawa- �� (The leader of the Hounds brotherhood) HOUNDS GROUP BACKGROUND: Since the early nineteen hundreds motorcycles have been a joy to many men. Their beauty and elegance have been able to catch a man's eye even if he was into something else at the time. Just watch a man on the street that's into cycles when a hog drives by and see how he will snap his neck just to get a glimpse. With the joy of motorcycles came a brotherhood that developed between men that had the same like minded joys. As these men got together to talk about their bikes a bond grew that brought in more men and later a group was formed. These men later became the Hells Angels. Now over a hundred years later a new breed of Hells Angels erupts on a small island known as Midian. These bikers would later be known as the Hounds, founded by the first Canis Damian Rigaud. The Hounds went through many trials and tribulations after his 'death' which later turned out to be a falsehood. But during that time the Hounds were under the new Canis Jauque for a short time before he disappeared from town. Later the original Canis would return to Midian but he didn't want to take up as the leader again and handed it down to his son, Nerio Yoshikawa. Nerio as the new Canis went through a lot of sneering and jeering from many that thought he wasn't worth the title of the Canis. This didn't deter him though as he was a stubborn man and he vowed he would pick the dead gang back up and make it something again. Although many thought he wouldn't be able to and the Hounds would never be as great as when the former Canis Damian ran it. Nerio's resolve finally started to pay off and the Hounds started to slowly but surely regrow in numbers and a new brotherhood grew from the new leadership. A leadership that took the gang back to the old ways of biker gangs as the Hells Angels did. A lineage of bikers that he was proud of and very passionate about. As the new system of the gang started to come together. New ways were formed that everyone seemed to take a liking to. The Brotherhood grew stronger and stronger by the day as the men fought alongside each other on a daily basis, along with their female counterpart The Phoenix. For more information about The Phoenix, please contact Nerio Yoshikawa the Canis of the Hounds Or Solrana Zagato Inferno of the Phoenix The Hounds move about the city as if they own it. Being the text book "Alpha males" are always open to a challenge. Social dominance and perception is all important. Being a brotherhood, they not only work together but play together also. If one of the Hounds is seen chances are more are nearby. You mess with one, the brotherhood will go 'TO THE GATES' and unleash the fury of hell. Don't complain if you mess with one Hound and the whole brotherhood shows up. That's how they operate, if you don't want to fight the brotherhood, then don't mess with one....Category:Factions